


Crimson Skies

by EdenDescending



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenDescending/pseuds/EdenDescending
Summary: A clandestine meeting with Hope County's Herald, The Soldier.





	Crimson Skies

**Author's Note:**

> A small fluffy moment between you and Jacob has you questioning why you're putting up a fight against Eden's Gate. This was based on a caption prompt, a photo of a full moon and red clouds hovering beneath it.

And under the crimson skies and the brilliance of the full moon, I saw him standing there, waiting for me. He shouldered his weapon, and held his hand out toward me. This man, someone I never thought to see smiling, offered a small grin, amused when I staggered back.

“What do you want?” I asked, still aiming down the sights of my rifle. It wasn’t loaded, but he didn’t have to know that I made the mistake of leaving myself unarmed against a trained soldier.

His smile widened when he saw how shaky my hands were, my finger trembling over the trigger. “You’re not going to shoot me.” He said, stepping closer until the barrel of my gun was pressed into his chest.

I gulped hard, craning my head up to look into his deep blue eyes. 

“ _What_  do you want?” I asked again, shoving him back a step as I forced the gun at him. 

Swiping the gun to the side, I let him, suddenly aware that his gaze had more power over me than I initially realized. The instinct to flee or resist dissipated as he drew near. In a blink, he was close enough to wrap his arm around me, and place his broad hand at the small of my back. There was comfort there in those sapphire orbs. Instead of a howl of danger, he offered a low hum of contentment before he placed his delicate lips on my forehead. My body quivered in his presence, and I felt myself give into him. 

He wasn’t here to hurt me, and the longer I lingered there enveloped in his hold, I knew I wasn’t going to hurt him, either. 

“ _You_.” He reached up and brushed the hair from my eyes. His voice was soft, but his words felt like thunder crashing over the mountaintops. “Always… ever… only you.”


End file.
